


"Я чужой на этом празднике..."

by BraKet



Category: Alien 3, Alien Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: драбблы по Чужому с Рипли и Клеменсом





	1. Эх, раз, да еще раз...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: церебральный медфетиш — обилие терминов.
> 
> Краткое содержание: он — бывший зэк годами не видевший женщин, она — лейтенант, продрейфовавший в космосе не один десяток лет, чем же им еще заниматься на узкой больничной койке? Конечно же, изучать физиологию! Ведь калиевые и кальциевые ионные каналы клеточных мембран сами себя не инактивируют.

Если бы доктору Клеменсу сказали, что для того, чтобы красивая и умная лейтенант Эллен Рипли начала резво стаскивать с него куртку и прижиматься своим натренированным телом, достаточно задать всего один неудобный вопрос... Он бы начал повторять его, как попугай, еще в лазарете, когда она только открыла глаза. Да, неэтично вожделеть своих пациентов. Но торчать в тюрьме годами, когда ты уже давно отбыл срок, тоже не то чтобы порядочно по отношению к себе. И, в конце концов, он же пытался отбиваться! Ладно, нет, не пытался... То есть, он собирался начать! Просто не успел. Красивая и умная лейтенант Эллен Рипли налетела на него, как жаркое бесцеремонное торнадо, обхватила руками и пятилась до тех пор, пока не рухнула на кушетку и не уронила доктора Клеменса на себя. 

Это было то, что в официальных документах называют обстоятельствами непреодолимой силы. 

Последний раз доктор Клеменс лежал на женщине очень давно. На женщине, которая прямо под ним начинает лихорадочно расстегивать свои штаны и, извиваясь, стаскивать их до середины бедра, он, пожалуй, и вовсе никогда не лежал. Как-то... Не довелось. В той старой, далекой, прежней жизни до непосредственно акта он с партнершами доходил в уже обнаженном состоянии. Просто поразительно, с какой скоростью можно раздеться даже на самой тупой студенческой вечеринке с уймой народа... Но куда более странно то, что можно не тратить время на раздевание вовсе, а лишь дрожащими пальцами расстегнуть ширинку и оттянуть резинку трусов.

Красивая и умная лейтенант Эллен Рипли хрипло пробормотала: «Ну давай, боже, чего ты возишься», чем окончательно лишила доктора Клеменса шанса оправдаться перед начальником тюрьмы за свои непрофессиональные действия. Но когда твои пальцы тянут к влажной промежности, обозначая конечный пункт, чтобы ты по дороге вдруг не заблудился, как-то становится не до начальника, да и собственный профессионализм превращается в нечто далекое и эфемерное. 

Услышав очередное «черт, да скоро ты там», доктор Клеменс торопливо приставил головку члена к входу, надавил... И тут же застонал, протяжно и сдавленно, вздрагивая всем телом от сладких спазмов.

— Ну, спасибо, — услышал он разочарованный голос Рипли, когда к нему вернулась возможность осознавать происходящее.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, и скатился с нее, тяжело дыша. 

— И все?! — Рипли фыркнула. — То есть у вас тут на планетке уже через секунду после начала залить бедра семенем, даже не успев войти, считается за полноценный половой акт?

— Что у нас тут считается за полноценный половой акт, тебе лучше не знать... Хотя я думаю, ты догадываешься.

— Хочешь сказать, ты так привык к вашим тыловым игрищам, что теперь не способен на стандартный способ?

— Я привык к правой руке, если тебе это интересно, — спокойно заметил Клеменс, хотя ее слова его задели. — И да, ощущения от нее иные. Не такие... Острые. Впрочем, даже с ней меня хватает минуты на две.

— Господи... Две минуты... Да ты просто мужчина мечты! — закатила глаза Рипли.

— Это еще приличное время, между прочим, — как Клеменс ни старался, через его напускную ироничную интонацию все равно прорывались нотки обиды.

Но Рипли не так-то просто было разжалобить.

— У вас тут соревнования по скорости, что ли, за неимением лучших развлечений?

— Вот не поверишь...

— Иди ты! — она рывком села и уставилась на него в неподдельном изумлении. — Я вообще-то пошутила! Хм. Так может, вам сменить критерии? Присуждайте приз тому, кто продержится дольше.

— Слушай, нет у нас никаких соревнований, — хмыкнул Клеменс, ее реакция его неожиданно позабавила. — Просто издержки жизни у всех на виду. Я семь лет спал в общей камере, постельное белье менялось в то время раз в месяц, нательное — раз в неделю, тогда же нас толпой гоняли в душ. Обычно он был холодный, так что не сильно помогал расслабиться, яйца втягивались чуть не до горла. К тому же представь этот конвейер голых мужчин... Не очень-то возбуждающее зрелище. Для меня, по крайней мере... Короче, нас было много, а времени отводилось мало, надо было успеть помыться и не позволить себя оприходовать. 

Клеменс говорил спокойно, все это не ужасало его и тогда, а сейчас, по прошествии времени, тем более уже не трогало, но Рипли смотрела на него с недоверчивым сочувствием. 

— Вот и прикинь, — продолжил он, стараясь говорить как можно беспечнее. — Ночью под одеялом? Жаль одеяло. Про душ я уже сказал. Оставался унитаз, а он стоял прямо в камере и был отгорожен символическим бортиком до пояса. Максимум, на что ты мог рассчитывать — это передернуть, пока ссышь до завтрака, борясь таким образом и с утренней эрекцией. Да, вот в эти долбаные считанные секунды. И желательно так, чтобы никто не успел своим стояком прижаться к тебе сзади. Так что знаешь, две минуты — это чертовски долго! Я дошел до них, только когда меня освободили и я получил лазарет в личное распоряжение. А там уже и душевую расширили, шторки повесили, стали греть воду... К тому же теперь в него можно ходить в любое время.

Он пожал плечами:

— В общем, жизнь наладилась. Я бы, может, и до пятнадцати минут довел, но как-то не было смысла.

Рипли вдруг улыбнулась. Все еще немного язвительно, но и ободряюще. Пихнула его кулаком в плечо, этак дружески-снисходительно.

— Ну, сейчас-то смысл появился, скажешь — нет? Пока ты семь лет учился дрочить при мочеиспускании, я болталась в космосе. Десятилетиями, заметь! 

— В состоянии гиперсна. Это не то же самое!

— Плевать, то или не то. Не собираюсь вдаваться в тонкости. Иди сюда. 

Рипли потянулась к его уже почти расслабленному члену, оттянула кожу с головки, задев уздечку шершавой подушечкой большого пальца. Клеменс вздрогнул всем телом и мягко отстранил ее руку — прикосновение оказалось болезненным.

— Постой... Я не могу так сразу снова, — он смущенно потер переносицу. И добавил машинально: — Рефрактерный период, 

— Что? — она моргнула. — Какой еще период? 

— Рефрактерный. Медицинский термин. Натриевые и калиевые каналы возбудимой мембраны потенциально зависимы. Так? Теперь смотри, у натриевых каналов основных состояний три — закрытое, открытое и инактивированное. У калиевых каналов два основных состояния — закрытое и открытое.

— Погоди... Что за бред ты несешь? Какие еще каналы?

— Натриевые и калиевые, я же сказал. Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Два типа каналов. Потенциально зависимых. У возбудимой клеточной мембраны. Натриевые после открытого состояния временно переходят в инактивированное состояние, а калиевые открываются и остаются открытыми некоторое время, создавая выходящий калиевый ток, приводящий мембранный потенциал к исходному уровню.

— Какого...

— В результате инактивации натриевых каналов возникает такая долбаная ситуация, когда «рабочих» натриевых еще мало, а открытые калиевые создают выходящий К+ ток, и входящий натриевый ток должен его перекрыть, чтобы возникло повторное возбуждение... Хочешь, я тебе формулу напишу?

— Ты издеваешься, что ли?!

— Нет, я заговариваю тебе зубы. Чтобы ты не встала и не ушла. Я собираюсь повторить этот редкий для меня опыт взаимодействия с живым человеком в процессе получения сексуально окрашенных ощущений. А без твоего участия эффект будет не полон.

— Ага. Эффект, значит... Значит, опыт...

Рипли хмыкнула и упала рядом с ним на кушетку. Клеменс немедленно обнял ее рукой. Она шлепнула по ней ладонью. 

— То есть, обо мне ты вообще не думал?

Он потянулся губами к ее виску.

— Честно? Мне некогда было думать, извини. Но я собираюсь исправиться! 

— Да уж, лучше тебе постараться. 

— А то что?

— А то я в самом деле встану и уйду.

— Погоди! Я тебе еще про электротонический потенциал не рассказал! 

Клеменс придвинулся к ней плавным рывком, закинул ногу между ее ног, словно боялся, что она в самом деле сейчас вскочит и убежит прямо с расстегнутыми штанами, болтающимися у икр.

— Ну, валяй. Я вся внимание.

Рипли хмыкнула и улеглась поудобнее, ощущая, как он блуждает сухими губами по ее щеке, робко нащупывая ладонью край майки.

— Электротонический потенциал... это... сдвиг мембранного потенциала клетки... вызываемый действием постоянного... м-м... электрического тока...

Он шептал ей прямо в кожу, вызывая мурашки по всему телу.

— Слушай, а как долго он длится? — спросила Рипли, когда его дрожащие пальцы добрались наконец до ее груди.

Клеменс замер. Осторожно поинтересовался:

— Кто? Электротонический потенциал? Там дело не в длительности, а в...

— Да нет, период этот твой.

— Рефрактерный?

— Ну!

— Да он, можно сказать, уже закончился...

Клеменс мягко, с почти кошачьим изяществом улегся на нее сверху, раздвигая коленями ее ноги. Учащенно дыша, прошелся губами по скуле, спустился к шее... Ему не хотелось убирать ладонь с ее груди, но он опирался на другую руку, чтобы не слишком вдавливать Рипли в кровать, и не мог ее задействовать. Он опустил ладонь к ее паху, робко нащупал влажные губы, раздвинул их и переместил ладонь на свой член. Рипли тихо вздохнула. Клеменс сглотнул. Он старался действовать медленно, сосредоточенно, и на этот раз в самом деле сумел войти почти плавным толчком. Глухо застонал и замер. Надолго. Чуть ли не на пять минут.

— Ну чего ты там? Заснул, что ли?

Ее хрипловатый голос подстегнул его, как удар хлыста. Он перестал прислушиваться к ощущениям и заторопился. Зря. Ему хватило буквально несколько быстрых размашистых толчков, чтобы содрогнуться с тихим «А-а-а»...

— Блядь, — выдохнула Рипли ему во влажный висок. 

— Извини! — пробормотал он, как надеялся, достаточно виновато, хотя искренне раскаиваться, пребывая в расслабленном блаженстве, было проблематично.

Рипли хмыкнула.

— Да ладно. Хоть кто-то из нас получает от всей этой ситуации удовольствие, — тон у нее был все же немного язвительный.

— Слушай, мне и так тошно! — вяло запротестовал Клеменс.

— Да неужели?!

— Ну... Психологически — еще как!

— Психологически...

— Я честно пытался, просто...

Вот теперь она точно встанет и уйдет.

— Ладно, это я тебя поторопила, — вдруг сказала Рипли, и сердце Клеменса замерло. — Но я в самом деле решила... Черт. Проехали. На чем мы там остановились?

Сердце Клеменса, почти ухнувшее в желудок, вдруг воспарило воздушным шариком. Он сглотнул.

— В смысле? — спросил хрипло, ужасно боясь ляпнуть что-то не то и окончательно все испортить.

— Ну... Эти... Импульсы, мембраны... Нет, не сползай с меня, лежи. Мне нравится твоя тяжесть.

— Правда? — он аж обмяк от облегчения.

Но Рипли вроде не возражала... Обхватила его руками и прижала к себе еще теснее, залезла ладонями под майку, провела ногтем по позвоночнику... Безумно, безумно, безумно приятное ощущение! А когда он почувствовал, как она слизывает пот с его виска, чуть в обморок не грохнулся от этого бесконечно сказочного ощущения. 

— Да. Так что там с мембранами?

С мембранами, что же там с этими проклятыми мембранами? В той прежней, далекой, уже практически не его жизни, он входил в 5% лучших студентов на курсе, ему прочили великолепную карьеру, называли гением... 

— Слушай, — Клеменс прокашлялся, прочищая горло. — А может, я лучше... не знаю... пальцами? Языком?

Он уже и забыл, что секс — это не только миссионерская позиция и монотонные торопливые фрикции. Ну... Да, ему и это было за счастье, но она-то не провела последние десять лет в колонии среди ублюдков всех мастей. То есть... Тех десяти лет, которые у нее прошли не в гиперсне, конечно. Возможно, у нее был мужчина, любовник... У такой-то красивой и умной? Да наверняка был! И не один. 

— Пальцами я и сама могу, — проворчала Рипли и подула ему в ухо. — Языком... Нет, слушай, я хочу ощущения наполненности. Этого идиотского забытого восхитительного глупого ощущения. Но ты подал мне мысль, спасибо. Я помогу себе пальцами, чтобы мы как-то сократили наш гигантский временной разрыв.

— Давай лучше я...

— Нет, вот знаешь, у меня все же опыта побольше в отношении собственного тела. 

— Но мне хочется! Я бы изучил каждую клеточку! Я бы...

— Давай оставим это до следующего раза. Просто не кончай за две минуты, хорошо?

— Не, в этот раз будет больше, чем две. Может, даже намного! — у него аж голос задрожал от нечаянной радости.

(Следующий раз? Она сказала — следующий раз!)

— Точно?

— Да.

— Ты уверен.

— Конечно! 

— А то смотри у меня.

— Все дело в устройство клеточной мембраны. Эти каналы, про которые я говорил, они при каждом новом разе все дольше остаются открытыми. Точнее... Не совсем открытыми, а полуоткрытыми, скажем так. Уменьшение возбудимости происходит вследствие возрастания порогового потенциала во время фазы гиперполяризации. 

— Господи, век бы слушала!

В третий раз у них в самом деле получилось все почти нормально. Клеменс еще на всякий случай решил во время толчков думать о чем-нибудь постороннем. Например, о том, что за Рипли скоро прилетит шаттл и, возможно, это знак, что пора и ему свалить с этой планеты. Она провела в космосе несколько десятилетий, он тоже уже забыл, каково это — жить обычной жизнью. Что ж, они могут учиться этому вместе. Это будет даже интересно! Будут делиться впечатлениями, поддерживать друг друга, проживут долгую прекрасную жизнь... Его лицензию восстановили, конечно, это не значит, что его примет к себе доктором любая клиника, все равно он навсегда останется в черных списках. Ну и что? Наверняка она тоже будет испытывать трудности при поиске работы, ведь прошло столько лет! Ее навыки устарели... Да и плевать. Вместе они смогут преодолеть все трудности. Вместе...

Рипли вдруг застонала в голос, и Клеменс почувствовал пульсацию вокруг своего члена. Он обрадовался, ожидая, что это вызовет и у него оргазм, но, видимо, он уж слишком старался отвлечься. Ему пришлось еще добрых две минуты (бесконечных две минуты!) трудиться, прежде чем он почувствовал (хотя спермы было уже совсем мало) наступление такой знакомой точки невозврата. Забавно, что он совсем забыл — удовольствие тем больше, чем дольше длился акт. Эта третья волна была такой силы, что он вскрикнул в голос и задрожал всем телом, словно даже выпав на миг из реальности, и поэтому не сразу почувствовал, как она гладит его по волосам, и не сразу услышал ее мягкое и успокаивающее: «Тш-ш-ш, ну тише, тише...»

Значит ли это, что она все же возьмет его с собой? Что домик, собака, кошка, или, кто знает, возможно, даже дети (а если ей по какой-то причине не дано их иметь — не страшно) — все это может обернуться реальностью?

И стоит ли загадывать так далеко? Разве настоящее уже не прекрасно? Тело под его телом, губы на виске, ладонь на его стриженом затылке и тихое монотонное «Тш-ш-ш, ну тише, тише»...


	2. Бойся своих желаний

Джонатан Клеменс мог умереть тысячу раз. От морфия, голода, издевательств тюремщиков и драк с заключенными. Секрет его выживаемости был 

в том, что он, в общем-то, не слишком-то ценил жизнь. Зависимость от наркотиков походила не столько на погоню за кайфом, сколько на 

своеобразный способ покончить с собой. 

И тут на берег выбросило ее. 

Красивую и умную. С превосходным телом и способностями к логическим рассуждениям. 

Ладно, может, она и не была настолько идеальной. Может, он просто после стольких лет среди агрессивных глуповатых мужчин имел заниженные 

критерии. Какая разница? Секс был прекрасен, она была прекрасна, будущее... Обещало тоже стать прекрасным. Клеменс уже отбыл свой срок и 

остался в штате тюрьмы по доброй воле. Никто не сможет его удержать, если он решит улететь вместе с ней, когда придет шаттл.

А он решил. Он улетит.

— Доверишь мне сделать укол? — спросил Клеменс вместо: «Возьмешь меня с собой?».

Не то чтобы он боялся отказа... 

Ее глаза вдруг расширились. Такая реакция на лекарство была нетипичной. 

Клеменс резко обернулся.

Не возлюби он так яростно жизнь, несомненно, оценил бы с восхищением тот факт, что за его спиной стояло чистое воплощение смерти: 

прекрасное в своем равнодушно-всепоглощающем (в буквальном смысле этого слова) стремлении.

Такова ирония судьбы: зачастую мы получаем то, что так страстно желаем, как раз тогда, когда перестаем за этим гоняться и даже приходим 

к выводу, что оно нам не нужно.

Тут-то нас и берут за макушку безжалостными глоточными зубами. 


	3. Вопрос

Зачем она трахнулась с ним? Не то, чтобы Рипли соскучилась по члену, вот еще. И не сказать, чтобы Клеменс был неотразим, совсем нет. Заткнуть ему рот тоже не являлось приоритетной задачей. Тогда чего ради? Впрочем, любовник из доктора оказался даже неплох... На третий раз. Первый длился пару секунд, второй минуту, но уже на третий он продержался дольше, чем ее бывший муж, которому и полчаса обычно не хватало. И все же... Даже без этого сносного третьего вполне можно было обойтись. Тогда зачем?

Этот вопрос очень некстати мучал Рипли, пока ксеноморф пробивал в черепе Клеменса дыру своей внутриглоточной челюстью, как кулаком, разбрызгивая вокруг кровь и мозги. Чуть позже все мысли улетучились, остался только странный звук, когда тварь принюхивалась к ней, капая на колени мерзкой слизью.

Вопрос вернулся, когда Рипли почувствовала недомогание. Ее первая беременность начиналась примерно так же, вот только признаки проявились после третьей недели, а в этот раз и одной не прошло. И все же... Что если это ребенок Клеменса? Рада она или наоборот?

Наверное, она все же была рада, пока не легла в медицинский саркофаг. 

Наверное, останься Клеменс жив, он бы помог ей сделать аборт, освободил от этого зубастого эмбриона по всем правилам. 

Наверное, не так уж и плохо было потрахаться напоследок.

Наверное.


End file.
